


Ветер

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherlock is a Brat, Sleepy Sex, Summer, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: «Твой летний, лёгкий, во весь глас, напев». Джон Китс





	Ветер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958740) by [sans_patronymic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_patronymic/pseuds/sans_patronymic). 



Ночь, летняя ночь. Было не жарко, но очень близко к этому. Воздух, напоенный томным ожиданием, отгонял сон. В такие ночи дом расслаблялся: двери и окна распахивались в надежде на ветер. Но это было бесполезно; сквозняки, которые так изводили всех на Бейкер-стрит зимой, казалось, ушли на каникулы. Но, несмотря на это, двери и окна оставались открытыми.

Поэтому то, что в эту летнюю ночь дверь в спальню Уотсона внезапно закрылась, показалось очень неожиданным.

− Что это? − спросил Уотсон в темноту. Это было скорее мыслью вслух, чем вопросом.

− Тихо, это − просто ветер.

Устроившись на кровати, Ветер расположился вдоль позвоночника Уотсона. Ветер был тёплым и пах табаком. Странный Ветер по имени Холмс.

− Холмс, уже поздно.

− Я знаю.

− Жарко, − добавил Уотсон, убирая руку Холмса со своей спины. Но рука снова вернулась.

− Я знаю... это − та причина, из-за которой я не могу заснуть.

Уотсон перекатился на спину. В тусклом лунном свете Холмс был немного больше, чем силуэтом.

− Вы знаете, почему _я_ не могу заснуть?

− Почему же?

− Из-за вас.

Лицо Холмса ощущалось удивительно прохладным у шеи Уотсона. Как и пальцы, которые, расстегнув пуговицы ночной рубашки, легли на грудь. Когда Холмс усмехнулся, Уотсон парадоксальным образом физически ощутил его улыбку. 

Ветер был нетерпелив той ночью. Одеяло было отброшено, а ноги переплетены. Губы скользили по шее Уотсона. Настойчивый, требовательный Ветер. Невозможно было сопротивляться таким силам природы. Обняв лицо Холмса, Уотсон прижался губами к его губам.

Руки Уотсона пробежались по телу Холмса, поражаясь разнице температур: предплечья холодные; плечи прохладные; шея тёплая; щёки холодные; грудь влажная от пота. Он был так занят составлением списка, что не сразу ощутил твёрдость члена Холмса своим бедром, и не сразу обратил внимание на оживление собственного. Вместо этого Уотсон, подумав о том, каким горячим стал воздух между ними, почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание.

− Проклятая жара, − заворчал Уотсон, повернув лицо в сторону окна в поисках облегчения.

Вспышка молнии осветила отдалённые крыши, и Уотсон успел заметить на лице Холмса озорную улыбку.

− Было бы лучше, если бы я ушёл?

− Тихо.

Язык Холмса, добравшись до живота Уотсона, заскользил от основания рёбер к пупку. Ветер подул вдоль оставленной языком влажной дорожки, остужая. Зазвучал ещё один раскат смеха.

− Лучше? − спросил Холмс.

− Вы такой странный.

− Почему, − начал Холмс, прослеживая пальцами контуры члена Уотсона под кальсонами, − когда вы говорите, что я странный, у меня создаётся впечатление, что вы меня очень любите?

А потом Уотсон ощутил, как большой палец Холмса заскользил по головке его члена; давление было просто идеальным, именно _там_ , где требовалось, и даже через ткань эффект был потрясающим. Уотсон приподнял бёдра, а его руки заметались по телу Холмса будто в поисках места для швартовки; одной он схватился за рукав ночной рубашки Холмса, а другая запуталась в его волосах. Волосы, за которые оказалось так легко потянуть быстро и грубо, и это заставило Холмса задохнуться от восторга. Держась за волосы, как за вожжи лошади, Холмса можно было направить: вниз, вниз... Слишком много впечатлений для составления списка.

Холмс выпустил член Уотсона на волю через отверстие в его кальсонах. Подарив долгое и дразнящее облизывание, он устроился между бёдрами Уотсона. Движение вдоль всего члена заставило Уотсона задрожать. Уотсон потянул Холмса за волосы ещё раз, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости: Холмсу не требовалось никаких инструкций в этом виде искусства. Тот очень хорошо знал, как превратить доктора в пульсирующий клубок нервов. Уотсон откинулся на подушку и глубоко вздохнул, когда его окружили губы Холмса.

Тепло осталось, но это было приятное тепло, как глоток ликёра на пустой желудок. Тепло, до самых костей, пока оно не запульсировало в кончиках пальцев. Никакого движения сначала, только тепло и давление. Всё это время озорной язык танцевал дьявольскую джигу на головке члена. А затем, когда Уотон начал извиваться, на полпути к тому, чтобы буквально забыться − только тогда, но не раньше − Холмс обхватил пальцами член у основания, а его голова начала двигаться вверх и вниз.

Небо в окне прояснилось. Во время вспышек молний, перемежаемых темнотой, Уотсон смотрел на то, как Холмс сосёт, гладит и облизывает. Даже Природа его поддразнивала. Волосы Холмса стали гладкими от пота, и то, как сильно Уотсон схватился за них обеими руками, заставило Холмса застонать, не выпуская член изо рта. Этот стон: рокочущий, громовой, неприличный. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить Уотсона вздрогнуть и кончить. Когда Холмс его поцеловал, Уотсон смог ощутить солёность собственного семени.

− Лучше? − снова спросил Холмс.

Вместо ответа Уотсон потянул его на себя.

− А как вы?

− Я боюсь, что уже позаботился об этом... за счёт вашего постельного белья.

_− Вы тоже кончили?_

− Полагаете, можно было удержаться? Вы так стонали и кричали, что это было просто чудом, что я вообще смог сосредоточиться на том, что делаю.

Уотсон фыркнул.

− Вы такой странный, − сказал он, подразумевая, как сильно его любит.

Воздух стал прохладней. Уотсон и Ветер прижались друг к другу под стук двери спальни. Когда небо посветлело, раздался ещё один раскат грома. А затем начался дождь, и звук его, отражаясь от крыш, долетал в спальню сквозь открытые двери. Но они уже спали так крепко, что он их не разбудил.

***

Примечание переводчика:

Описание истории − строчка из «Оды соловью» Джона Китса (1795-1821).


End file.
